Bets, potions and passion
by DragonHearted-x
Summary: Draco and his good friend Blaze Zambini make a bet, can malfoy fulfil this bet? smutty one shot


**Wow you guys are too cute, i hope to improve my writing with each story i post and as always please leave feedback, good or bad all is welcome! So without further ado, here is my newest creation :)**

-oOo-  
"10 galleons says you wont be able to do it" said the tall dark boy as he smirked at his friend.  
"20 galleons says i can, twice" replied the blonde, he barely looked up from his plate as he used his fork to push his leftovers around absent mindedly.  
" very ambitious of you mr Malfoy, ill take that bet and ill collect my galleons this time next week"  
"You seem sure of your victory mr Zabini, i think this will be my greatest achievement yet" he replied, arching his eye brow and taking the last sip of his pumpkin juice.  
Blaze made a scoffing sound  
" and what makes you think you'll be able to conquer the saint virgin?"  
Malfoy gave Blaze one of his signature smirks and with that sauntered out of the great hall, wondering how he would accomplish his latest goal.

-oOo-  
She rushed down the last set of steps and headed toward the dungeons. Potions was Hermione Grangers least favourite lesson, not because she didn't enjoy it but because she wasn't the top student in the class, although she was sure this was only because of the potion masters prejudice toward her blood status and his favouring of the Slytherin house. Deciding not to dwell on these displeasing thoughts she headed into her potions classroom.  
She took her seat at the front of the class and began to unpack her potions kit. She felt the presence of someone sitting down next to her, but assuming it was just Ron, Harry or one of her usual potion buddies she began to ramble on about her displeasure at the recent lack of challenging homework the class had been receiving.  
"God Granger what kind of sane human complains about the easiness of homework."  
Hermione froze, realising that the voice had come from none other than Draco Malfoy. Unsure of what to do in this type f situation she remained frozen, She was sure his sitting next to her was him taking another opportunity to make her life hell.  
"Speechless Granger? Well, i do have that effect on most women"  
She fought back and scoff and slowly manoeuvred herself into a proper sitting position, she would try her best to ignore him and concentrate on the lesson.

-oOo-

Draco Malfoy did not like being annoyed, especially not by insignificant little witches, especially when said witch was the focus of his latest bet.  
He looked at Granger properly for the first time, over the years her hair has become less bushy and changed into flawless brown ringlets. Her face needed no makeup for it to radiate beauty. Her eyes were framed by long thick black lashes, and her high cheek bones added to the heart like shape of her face, and her lips were perfectly sculpted into a cupids bow shape ,tinted with the most natural pink.  
She was indeed a very beautiful young lady, and would make a fine conquest for the young mr Malfoy.  
She was currently leaning over her potions essay, adding annotations whenever Snape said something of interest, he leaned forward a plan forming in his mind.  
"Mudblood" he whispered in her ear, he saw her body go rigid, and within the same second her wand was pressed to his throat.  
" Miss Granger" snarled Snape as the whole class turned to stare.  
Her face dropped, the lioness becoming a kitten " he-he he called me a mudblood sir"  
"In that case you will both stay behind after class and clean all the cauldrons, now turn to page 162"  
Hermione looked as though she was about to protest, but then thinking better of it slunk back down onto her stool, as a triumphant smirk played on Malfoys lips.

-oOO-

Three minutes into their detention, Hermione let out a frustrated cry as she rounded on Malfoy.  
" is this fun for you" she snarled as he smirked at her.  
" we could make it fun" he whispered as he pushed her against a potions desk. She felt an involuntary wetness appear in her nether regions.  
" wh-what d-do you mean?" She stammered mentally kicking herself for letting evidence of her fear and arousal out into the open.  
" let me show you" he smirked before crushing his lips against hers, he half expected her to fight back but she instantly melted into the kiss.  
Sparks flew through both of their bodies as their kiss became more desperate, she slid her hands onto his shoulders an pushed his robe off.  
She was getting wetter by the minuet.  
" im going to bend you over this desk and fuck you raw Granger" her murmured against her lips, ad to her surprise this only made her wetter.  
The restrictions of his trousers were almost to much to bear as his erection got harder and harder.  
He quickly broke the kiss, put a silencing spell in the room and a lock on the door and proceeded to  
Undress himself, to his surprise when he looked up hermione was already naked.  
"Saint virgin my arse" he snorted as she bent over the desk and waggled her arse, waiting for him.  
He rubbed up against her slit eliciting a feral like moan from the little Gryfindor. He slinked his arms round her waist and rested his hands on her breasts, which were quite the handful.  
He flicked an rubbed her nipples into hardening peaks earning him yet more moans.  
He could wait no longer, with a deep moan from her and her arse still waggling against his ever hardening erection, he surged into her, she screamed, as he felt her barrier pulled out as pushed back in, harder this time,  
"Oh malfoy, is that it? Id like it hard and fast you know"  
He smirked, who would of thought that Hermione Granger was a little slut. His little slut.  
He began to pound into her harder and harder, faster and faster, at one point he pulled all the way out and with a high pitched scream she had squirted her juices all over his stomach.  
He began pounding her again, desperate for his release as she continuously climaxed around his member, and after what felt like a life time, he shot his seed deep into her.  
He turned her around as they both collapsed back onto the desk, panting and staring at one another.  
" ready for round two granger" he murmured against her neck as she panted and blushed.

Those twenty galleons were his.


End file.
